Villains
by Bluebell67
Summary: (Spoilers up through season 12) The protagonists and antagonists of CW's Supernatural are switched.
1. Chapter 1

A sleek, black car snuck down the alley. It parked next to an apartment building. The lights turned off. A scream rose from the building, and the two people burst out of the car. They ran up the fire escape and one smashed open the window. Dean jumped in, pulling out an angel blade while Sam opened the spell book. The woman who had screamed was on the floor, her head bleeding, her arms burned. She couldn't speak, but she looked even more scared at the sight of the Winchesters. A man in a large black coat walked out from the other room, his arms folded, his black hair sticking up like he had been electrocuted.

"Hello Dean." He ignored Sam and stepped up to Dean. He ran his finger along Dean's scar- the one that ran from under Dean's eye to his collar bone. Dean was tense, but he wasn't afraid of the fallen angel.

"Hey Castiel. Up to some naughty business?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, not sensing the humor.

"Great. We were worried that you were one of those… what do they call themselves?"

"Team Free Will." Sam laughed. "Yeah… not really our type."

"It's a pleasure." Castiel said.

"Why did you go after this one?"

"She's the sister of my brother's vessel. Seems nice to take her out while I can."

"Agreed. We can't have Team Free Will running around, can we?" Dean smiled. He went over the the woman. She stared at him with wide eyes. A late night wanderer could hear the screams from the building, and called 911, but they were too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Toni entered Team Free Will's hideout to break the bad news. It was as if they were slowly falling apart, piece by piece. The villains had ruled for too long, and they had destroyed everything.

"I'm so sorry." Toni said, hugging Lucifer. "We couldn't have saved her."

"Toni, what about my son?" Crowley asked, slowly.

"No news. I believe they've still got him in their Bunker. Being a reformed woman of letters, I think I can find a way in, but it's been taking too long."

"What if he's dead?"

"I don't know, C." Toni said sadly. She pulled the tea pot off the stove and poured some for Rowena and Crowley. They both shook their heads, leaving Toni to drink the rest of the tea on her own. Lucifer seemed so hurt, his legs up to his chest, wrapped in a blanket. He had always been the humorous one, but now he had nothing to say. The hideout was in Lucifer's library. It was underneath the house that his vessel had owned before… before he had been killed. The entire place was silent, the smell of hot tea breaking the cold.

"We have to keep fighting. That's what Amara would've wanted us to do."

"If She had wanted us to keep fighting, then why did She abandon us?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

In the Bunker, Dean, Castiel, and Sam had just returned from a day of hunting. The usual suspect were there. Mary.

"Hey Sam, can you pass me a beer?" Dean asked, pulling off his expensive coat and sitting down. A beer flew at him. He caught it right before it hit his face. "Close one."

"Well, we can't all control our tempers." Sam said, flexing his fingers. Having demon blood, he felt like he didn't need to get up. He swallowed the last of it from the fancy glass, savoring the taste.

Mary got up from her seat. She didn't look like the Mary from all of the old photos. She had long, blond and white hair, and wore an elegant black dress. She wore dark makeup and dressed like she was always going to a dance. Same with the guys, only less makeup.

"Why am I on baby duty again?" She asked, studying the fire she had summoned into her hand. Dean stared at it, like he was remembering something, then shook his head.

"Because someone has to." Dean said grumpily. "And you're a guest star."

"Fine. But next time you two go out, and bring back Castiel, you've got to tell me, because I'm bored."

"I know that you're upset that you can't get out there and kill people, but we all are. We're letting you torture the kid." Dean answered.

"He's boring now."

"Why?"

"He stopped fighting."

"Oh."

"We should let him join our team." Mary said. "We could use him."

"You think he'd actually join us?"

"Come see." Mary said. They went to the dungeons. They had gotten bigger since the Winchesters had gotten the place. Gavin Macleod was curled up in the corner of his cell. He saw them and curled up even tighter.

"Hey G-Man." Dean smiled. Castiel frowned, watching Gavin recoil even further.

"Why would he be helpful?"

"He's the new prophet. I know, small world. Ever since Kevin died, we've been out of touch, but here he is! I think, with a bit more pushing, he would fight for us."

"I like that idea." Dean smiled. "How 'bout you and Cass recruit him?"

"With pleasure." Mary smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Free Will was creating a plan.

"There are three Winchesters- minus the dad- he was the manipulator of the family, even though he was just human. He turned his kids into monsters. Mary- she's the firepower. Literally. She can summon fire, and use it against us. Sam has demon blood. He gets flashes of the future and can move things with his mind. Dean is pure human, believe it or not. He's just insane. He found out how to control Hellhounds, and has five of his own. Castiel is my little brother, a fallen angel, who has the usual angel powers, but he can see into people's minds and control them. That's them versus us. A half-human crossroads demon, a powerless witch, a bookworm, and an archangel who lost his wings. We're outmatched."

"So we should use our skills to defeat them. I was the best strategist back at MoL." Toni said. "Second best tolerance to mind control."

"You should fight Castiel."

"Even though I'm 'powerless', I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I can protect myself from fire."

"Rowena to Mary."

"I can see Hellhounds." Crowley said.

"Crowley to Dean."

"And that leaves…" Toni said, her voice trailing off. "You and Sam."

"Okay. Well, this may be a suicide mission, but we have to save Crowley's son."

"And my grandson." Rowena said.

"Everyone in?"

"We'd follow you 'til the end. To save the world."

Dean stroked the hellhound, watching Sam read.

"No one else reads these days." Dean said softly. Sam looked up, glaring. The title of the book flashed gold. 'Alternate Universe Theory'.

"Really Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Knowledge is power." After Sam said that, there was silence as Dean smirked. Thunder rumbled, shaking the room. Dust fell down from the ceiling.

"That wasn't thunder, was it?" Dean sighed. "HOUNDS!"

Sam stood up as Dean's dogs raced into the room, by his side. Mary and Castiel walked out from the hallway. Castiel sighed.

"I read Gavin's mind. It's the freedom fighters. They're unravelling our wards."

"Can we stop them?"

"Why would we?" Dean asked. "This is gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Team Free Will burst through the door, standing at the top of the staircase. "Give us back our friend, or you'll pay."

"Is that the best you can do?!" Dean laughed. Toni pulled out her gun. Lucifer grabbed his blade.

"Return Gavin Macleod or face Team Free Will."

"I'm not sure that you want him back." Mary laughed. "I think we roughed him up, real good. He might not feel like talking for the rest of his life."

"You son of a-"

"Come and get me." She held her arms out, ready for an attacker.

Team Free Will jumped over the banister, doing the thing they had planned, each running to their assigned enemy. Dean met Crowley by pulling out Ruby's Knife. Crowley dodged, pulling out his own blade to ward off the hellhounds. Dean had him cornered already.

Rowena had already placed a spell of protection on herself. Both she and Mary had no magic to use, to they started fighting hand to hand. Toni was thrown across the room by Castiel, who brushed off his shoulder, as if saying that he was too powerful for Team Free Will. The Hellhounds circled Crowley. Dean stood above him, as if to say 'I won', but there was something in his eyes. Some light sense that he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

"Your name is Dean, right?" Crowley asked.

"I'd think you'd know."

"Did you know that you're a hero?"

"What? I'm not a- a hero."

"You're my hero." Crowley said. Dean looked even more confused.

"No. I killed Gabriel. I kidnapped your son. I'm the villain!"

"Tell your Hellhounds to stand down."

"No."

"Dean Winchester, I remember you. I remember when I first saw you, a little child and you reminded me of myself. Your mother had just died in that fire. I came to your father, wanting to assist him, but he found out who I was and tried to kill me. I remember that you stopped him. You don't remember, because he made you forget. I was a monster, and you saved my life- or whatever you'd call this- when you were only five. I met you again, after Lucifer escaped from the cage. I made a deal with you. One that got your friends killed and you blamed me for their deaths and I didn't care. Dean Winchester, the noble hero without a cause, or whatever they say. You just couldn't let your brother be taken away. You couldn't. You were a hero."

The Hellhounds backed away, then vanished into blue mist as Dean fell to his knees, his hands to his face. Crowley watched him. There was a moment of silence, and Dean lowered his hands. The scar was gone. He was younger. His clothes had changed to flannel and jeans. His eyes were a brighter green and there was a light smattering of freckles on his nose.

"What the-" Dean whispered, staring at his hands.

"I knew it." Crowley laughed. Dean looked up to see the others fighting, still in the other world. Dean threw himself in front of Rowena. She looked up, shocked to see the real Dean. Mary stopped.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, DEAN!"

"I know you're better than this. Please, come on! Stop fighting!"

"NO!" She screamed, throwing Dean across the room with a movement of her hands. He hit his head, landing against the wall.

"DEAN!" Mary yelled, then put her hand over her mouth. She realized what she had done and ran through the fighting to reach her son. He looked up, and she was Mary. The old Mary, with short, curly hair and light blue eyes. She was back. Crowley helped Rowena up and explained to her what had happened. She glittered and turned back into herself, going from short hair and plaid to her usual style. She was just as shocked as Dean was.

Dean ran to Castiel, who promptly froze him. Castiel turned to Dean, glaring. "Why the hell are you all turning into- whatever you are? The Dean I knew would never dress like that."

"Oh, so we're talking fashion now? The Castiel I knew would never dress like a Sherlock meets Rammstein reject." Dean laughed. He started to cough, falling down on his knees.

"I will fix whatever they've done to you, Dean. I figure out what spell they used. You just have to wait on me."

"Cass! I can't breathe!"

"I know." He said, walking past Toni's limp body, kicking her leg. Dean couldn't tell if she was alright. He wouldn't care, normally. But she shouldn't get to die believing that she was a hero. Castiel touched Dean's face, like a vulcan mind meld. Dean tried to get away, but suddenly he was in his own head, with Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean, where are you?" Castiel yelled, more or less. The real Dean struggled to stand up, not used to walking around in his own mind. Castiel saw him standing up and lunged at him. "Lead me to the real Dean."

"I am the real Dean."

"No you aren't." Castiel saved Dean out of the way, searching for the other Dean.

"Cass! Listen to me! There was something- a spell, most likely. It turned us into evil versions of ourselves. You're still under it. You need to trust me."

"What's this?" Castiel asked, touching a memory. Dean felt a jolt. It was a memory that had been pushed back in his head. He didn't want to go back there. "I have to say, this is better than my Dean."

"No! Please don't!" Suddenly, they were in memories. It was the night that Sam left for college. Dean tried to get away, running as fast as he could, but he was in his head, so he couldn't go very far. The doors were locked, and there was no way to get out. "STOP!"  
Castiel watched Dean enter the room. He was yelling for Sam, but the memory was silent. John followed. He started to yell and Dean stood there, in tears, like a little kid. Then Dean decided to stand up for himself, ready to fight back. John hit him. Dean fell, but got back up, scared and angry. John hit him again, then another time. Dean was crying, his silent voice lost. John hit him another time, and another, until Dean was sitting on the floor, bloody.

"Dean… I had no idea." Castiel said, starting to sound like himself again. Finally the memory was over, and they were thrown into more memories.

"We need to get out of here."

"No. I need to find Dean." Castiel said, turning back to his other self. They flew through the memories, Dean's worst. The times he felt the worst about himself. When he gave up, when he fell and made mistakes. Everything he regretted. The time he wished that Sam had died. Hurting Lisa and Ben. Leaving Castiel. Failing his brother. The Mark of Cain. Castiel stopped, seeing himself. It was the night when Dean was on the dock, staring at the lake. He had sat there all afternoon, thinking about Castiel. He had felt worthless, and lost. He wondered that if he jumped into that lake and didn't come back out, then maybe the Darkness might just go away.

"Don't do it." Castiel whispered. As if hearing him, and deciding to do the opposite of what Castiel said, he walked to the very edge of the dock, leaning toward the dark water. Dean stopped, looking up at the sky as if he was talking to someone. He was saying a prayer. To God.

"I don't like this universe." Castiel said. "I have to get out of this universe."

"Cass! Look at me!"

"No. I found the closest Dean I could find." He said. The memory Dean stumbled backward, and ran away. He might have heard Sam calling, or knew that killing himself wouldn't fix anything. One of the two. THe memories shifted. Dean started to feel pain his his stomach. An angel blade. He felt death creeping in, then the few seconds in his own personal hell. Then he woke up, as a demon. He could almost feel the mark pulsing on his arm. Dean couldn't go back there. He would never go back there. He stood up and ran into Castiel, knocking Cass into other memories, ones that Dean chose.

Dean punched Castiel, trying to get him weaker, but Castiel hit him. They fell into Hell. Dean was bloody, ruined. He was afraid, unable to fight back, locked away. He might've been on the brink of insanity. But suddenly, Dean felt something in his heart. It wasn't like anything he had felt for the past forty years. An angel swooped down and grabbed Dean's arm. The entire place lit up, light shining as Castiel pulled Dean out of Hell, struggling, his wings hurt. But Castiel wasn't going to let Dean die. The current Castiel was staring into the light, his eyes turning bluer, his coat turning tan. He turned to Dean, and grabbed his hand as years passed by in an instant.

"We have to save Sam."

Dean and Castiel gasped, Dean struggling for air. Everyone was standing around the two who were still fighting. Toni was still lying on the floor, her hair undone and her coat ripped, but Dean could see a little bit of life stirring in her. She was going to wake up soon. Only a few minutes had passed in the real world. The Bunker was changing back into itself, the files being replaced. Sam and Lucifer were standing across from each other. Crowley made a face asking Dean what they should do.

"Hey! Hey Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam glanced at them, and realized what had happened. Lucifer looked around, surprised. Dean was surprised also. He had been sure that Lucifer had been somewhat responsible but he was just as shocked as everyone else. Lucifer realized that his mouth was open, and quickly shut it, trying to regain his villainy state. Sam turned back, realizing that everyone had changed, but him.

"What the-" Sam didn't finish that sentence because Toni slammed a book down on his head. She bolted to the door and ran. Lucifer watched her go, and realized that he was falling behind. He vanished into thin air with a flap of his wings.

Dean helped Sam up from the ground. Sam shook his head and turned back into the normal Sam.

"So get this... " He muttered. "That HURT."

"So… what the hell was that?" Mary asked.

"It was definitely a spell." Rowena said. "But it wasn't me. A spell like that can only be from a witch of the highest power. I'm still downgraded. It can't have been a hex bag. Toni wouldn't have been here. She's protected."

"So we're talking about someone we've never met? Why would they have wanted to target us?"

"I believe that Gabriel has the power to do this." Castiel said.

"But Gabriel is dead."

"So who is it?" They stood there in silence, unsure of what to do.

"Well, until next time." Dean finished cheerfully.

"Wait. What happened to Gavin?"


End file.
